


A goldfish to smuggle in

by Sunyiu2



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Breaking and Entering, Established Relationship, How Do I Tag, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 07:39:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3241634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunyiu2/pseuds/Sunyiu2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John try to smuggle in a goldfish to Mycroft’s house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A goldfish to smuggle in

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I know another goldfish story. I wrote this when the new series was out but I didn't post it, dunno why...
> 
> Unbeta'd  
> Every comment and kudos is welcomed!

“Why are we breaking in to Mycroft’s again?” asked John while Sherlock picked a lock  
“Because he is lonely.”  
“So we break in while your brother sleeping and left that bloody fish tank in and slide out unnoticed?”  
“Yes.” whispered Sherlock back as they entered the house.  
Sherlock could easily navigate his brother’s house without a light on. He moved toward to the living room to place the tank in the coffee table when he fell over something and the fish tank flew across the living room to shatter against to the wall. John who was a few steps behind him tripped over Sherlock’s long legs and he sprawled next to Sherlock. They were panting heavily for a few minutes. John sat up and leaned next to the nearby wall. Sherlock kneeled up and froze in midair as he felt the gun in his head.  
"Stop. You really chose the wrong place, mate."  
"Greg?"  
"John? What the hell are you doing here?" asked Greg as he turned on the lamp to see the man who spoke to him, instead he looked down to Sherlock. He glanced around to find John and the disaster in the living room.  
“Sherlock? Why are you here brother dear?” Sherlock stood up and looked at his brother who stood behind Greg in the bottom of the staircase in pyjama and then looked back at Lestrade in front of him only a boxer and a gun in hand.  
“I bought you a goldfish.”  
“Is that in the living room floor?”  
“I tripped over something.” Sherlock looked down to saw what that was. “A bag, a really dirty bag.” He looked up to his brother confused. “Why is a filthy bag in you foyer Mycroft?”  
“It is my football bag. Sorry to make it for you difficult to break in.” Greg extended his hand toward John. “Are you alright, mate?”  
“Yeah thanks.” John grabbed his hand and stood up. “So Mycroft is the mysterious someone. The one you were utterly besotted with way back, before the divorce gone through.”  
“You knew I met someone?”  
“Yes it was pretty obvious. You were happy after a long time.”  
“Well I am happy. So why’s the goldfish?”  
“I bought it to my brother because I thought he is lonely. We discussed something and its came up, he didn’t want to talk about it, and insisted he is not lonely so I knew he is.”  
“But he isn’t.”  
“Yes I can see that now.”  
“I just didn’t want to tell you the first week after two years absence.”  
“Alright I’ll go to fetch my robe then we can discuss it further above a tea while Sherlock clean the mess he caused.” said Lestrade and climbed up to the bedroom.  
“Bring my dressing gown too, please.”  
“Okay, love.”  
“Graham lives here?”  
“It is Greg, Sherlock.”  
“Still, is he lives here?”  
“Yes he does. He moved in almost a year and a half now.”

They waited for Greg, he handed to Mycroft his dressing robe, then they walked to the kitchen John and Sherlock sat down to the table while Greg and Mycroft moved around to prepare the tea. Sherlock watched them as they worked together easily; it was obvious they really love each other.  
“I don’t get it.”  
“What Sherlock?”  
“You are in love with each other I can tell now but why I didn’t see it sooner?”  
“You didn’t see us together.”  
“It is true but I assumed you are lonely Mycroft.”  
“Well I was lonely when you saw me then. I was abroad for a week before I went undercover over a fortnight to get you out of Serbia and when we arrived back I didn’t saw Gregory further days. I missed him. Probably that was why you thought I am lonely.”  
“Yeah it was a hellish month, but I’m glad with the results.” Greg said as he winked at Sherlock.  
Sherlock wrinkled his nose to that but murmured a low thanks anyway. Greg tossed over to him a few towel. “Just cover the water with them, Sherlock; I’ll clean the mess in the morning.”

“John bring me a glass of water it is still alive.” shouted Sherlock form the living room. They re-entered the kitchen Sherlock placed the glass of fish in the table. “Mycroft it is your fish.”  
“It is a tough little thing Myc.”  
“Yes it seems to. Thank you Sherlock.”  
“You are welcome.”  
“Where are we keep you buddy?” asked Greg as he held up the glass to have a good look to the fish.  
“I think we can keep the tank in the library.” said Mycroft with a fond expression on his face while he watched his two goldfish  
“Is Mummy knows about Lestrade?” Mycroft immediately straighten up, subconsciously his expressions stiffened and he became the Iceman whom everybody afraid of  
“No” he hissed to Sherlock  
“Walls…” said Greg warningly  
Mycroft blinked a few times and looked from his brother to Greg and his working façade melted “Sorry... I didn’t mean…”  
“Wow… that was… how did you do that?”  
“What John?”  
“You, in the kitchen, in your dressing grow, with sleepy face and messy hair became the most intimidate person in the world in one moment. I swear if I had had to face with that person in the warehouse in the first day I hadn’t moved in with Sherlock.”  
“I rarely used this mask except if I had to face to stubborn world leaders or a certain insufferable consulting detective. And in the warehouse I didn’t want you to frighten away that was merely a test. You are the second person who passed by the way. Gregory was the first.”  
“But how did you do it? And how did you changed back?”  
“Walls… it took me a few dates until he didn’t slip back the Iceman-persona every so often. The first few dates were a bit mix with Mycroft and his working self-expression but it is just his coping mechanism. But fortunately it weren’t that mask…”  
“And it took just one word and you take off this working persona stuff?”  
“Don’t be an idiot, John. It is just one word from Lestrade. Even Mummy is incapable bring out my brother of my brother.”  
“Well I am lucky to capable it, but I really didn’t have to do anymore.”  
“Speaking of Mummy when will you tell her about Gordon?”  
“It is Greg you twat.”  
“At Christmas. Gregory got his schedule tomorrow and we can discuss it which day will be the more likely occasion to the trip back home.”  
“But why you didn’t tell them when they were at London just a few days ago?”  
“Because they were in London because of you and your return. And I had enough with that bloody miserable musical…” he winced a little “Unfortunate word choice. Anyway I am sure when the date will be clarified you’ll have to come with us or at last the same day as we.”  
“Oh dear God.”  
Greg suppressed a yawn and rubbed his nose. “Sorry I have a tough day.”  
“Right. We are leaving. Sorry for the breaking in. Sherlock come. Goodnight Greg, Mycroft.”  
“Yeah goodnight.”  
“Goodnight John. Thank you the fish brother mine.”


End file.
